Lel
lel is race of comedy gold and self-proclaimed anti-sides activist, known widely for his protruding cheekbones, trademark oversized smile, comedic wrinkles, and natural ability to induce laughter. lel was first discovered officially on /sp/, but the existence of the ethnic minority has been documented as early as 2008. Tragically, lel was forced to immigrate to /s4s/ during the rise of the nazi-mods on /sp/. The lels, always a persecuted race, feared a lelocaust was inevitable. Lel family The lel family refers to lel (Jr.) and lal's family of five, including lgl, lil, lql, lul, and lyl. Tragically, lyl was lost in 2012, killed by her bastard uncle, l0ll. The family has never been the same since ;_; That bastard l0ll escaped lelton county prison with the help of ex-cop Christopher Dornlelr. When all hope was lost, NBA star Luol Deng fortunately located and recaptured the escaped convict. Top Lel Top lel is the toppest of all lels, and lel's half brother, the son of grandma lal and Adam DeMamp, as well as the older, most famous brother of middle lel and bottom lel. Top lel differs from regular lel by being at a more elevated level of lel, as well as owning a hat. Unlike lel, who's settled down with his wife lal, top lel prefers to live life on the edge. Top lel is famously recognized by his trademark hat, which he received as a gift from his dad. Top Top Lel Top top lel is the son of Top lel and Top lel's hot gf lelita. He is known for taking comedy gold to a whole new level, the top of the top lel. Top top lel first made his appearance on /s4s/, inspiring the lel movement on /s4s/. After top top lel debuted, many other lel derivates began appearing on /s4s/, including middle lel, bottom lel, supreme heh, and many others. lel himself credits top top lel with the rise in political power of the lel clan on /s4s/. Chocolate Milk Problemo This is the official story. The lel clan has had recurring troubles with chocolate milk ever since top top lel first tripped and fell into a glass of chocolate milk. Top top lel could only hold his breath for 10 minutes. Luckily, /s4s/ came through for top top lel by delivering trips, rescuing him from drowning. We all thought we had won that day. However, there continued to be incidents following this. Top top lel kept falling into the milk, and kept needing to be saved. Eventually, other lels started falling into the chocolate milk, including middle lel and bottom lel. Khan tried to stop it by sealing the cup of milk, but it only made the situation worse. Top top lel, angry and vengeful, found top lel and sealed him in the cup. However, some doubt this story. In some of these threads, top top lel has stated that he's not really trapped, that he's fine, and each time he's gotten trips to prove it. If this is true, and many of these incidents are fabricated, then who is behind it, and why? Many lel conspiracy theorists believe kek is behind these incidents. Copypasta What the lel did you just fucking lel about me, you little lel? I’ll have you lel I graduated top of my lel in the Navy Lels, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret lels on Al-Lelda, and I have over 300 confirmed lels. I am trained in gorilel warfare and I’m the top lel in the entire US armed lels. You are nothing to me but just another lel. I will lel you the fuck out with lel the likes of which has never been seen before on this lel, mark my fucking lels. You think you can lel away with saying lel to me over the Lelernet? Lel again, fucker. As we lel I am lelling my secret lelwork of lels across the lel and your lel is being lelled right now so you better prepare for the lel, lel. The lel that wipes out the pathetic little lel you call your lel. You’re fucking lel, kid. I can be anylel, lellytime, and I can lel you in over seven hundred lels, and that’s just with my bare lels. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed lel, but I have access to the entire lel of the United States Marine Lels and I will lel it to its full lel to lel your miserable lel off the lel of the lel, you little lel. If only you could have lelled what unholy lel your little “lel” comment was about to lel down upon you, maybe you would have leld your fucking lel. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the lel, you goddamn lel. I will shit lel all over you and you will lel in it. You’re fucking lel, lel. Namefig "Lel" had a great ol' lel by copy-pasting the phrase "i got dubs once" into every thread, lel. Other lels 1369614552384.png|supreme heh lel fel.jpg|fel lew.jpg|kosher lel bottom lel.jpg|bottom lel middle lel.jpg|middle lel tet.jpg|tet Wew.jpg|wew 1368135519702.png|lelita 1374650052854.gif|comedy gold Category: Major Memes Category:/s4s/ may-mays Category:Board Culture